


Opening Act

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Self Indulgent Leverage/Stargate fics [5]
Category: Leverage, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: At first, Eliot refuses to look at Daniel when he settles into a chair at Eliot's side while Eliot stitches himself up. When it becomes clear that Daniel's willing to wait him out, however, he caves and turns to face him. "What?"Eliot's not a member of the SGC anymore. Daniel tracks him down to try to change that.





	Opening Act

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only up to S5 of SG-1, but these fics wanted to be written, so I apologize for what will undoubtedly be inconsistencies with later canon. Takes place sometime around S5 for SG-1, pre-series for Leverage.

Eliot isn't sure if he's honored or just pissed when Daniel hunts him down the first time a job goes sideways and he ends up in what passes for a hospital in Siberia's seedy underbelly. The mark had broken his left hand, sliced up his arms, and given him a hell of a concussion before Eliot had managed to take her out, and he's pretty sure he'll be laid up here for at least a week.

Which wouldn't have mattered if Daniel hadn't happened to be in the neighborhood playing at diplomacy at the time.

At first, Eliot refuses to look at Daniel when he settles into a chair at Eliot's side while Eliot stitches himself up. When it becomes clear that Daniel's willing to wait him out, however, he caves and turns to face him. "What?"

Daniel just leans back, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

" _What_?"

Daniel shakes his head. "You're better than this, Eliot. What happened?"

Eliot narrows his eyes at the jab. "What's it to you?"

Daniel sighs, leaning forward and rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. Jet lag's a bitch."

Eliot rolls his eyes. "Right."

"Look. It's just… when you left, we thought it was to do something important. Something _good_."

Eliot glares at him. "Oh, get off your damn moral high horse, Daniel. We both know I operated in the gray when I worked with you just as much as I do now."

Daniel raises an eyebrow in a way that's eerily reminiscent of Teal'c. "Seriously? That's what you're going with?" He shakes his head when Eliot doesn't respond. "Come on, Eliot. I've read your file. I know what you've been doing these last few months. We just… we worry."

"Well, stop. This is what I am now. Take it or leave it."

At Eliot's words, Daniel's lips purse in that way that makes Eliot feel like a failure. Eliot looks away. "Eliot—"

"Don't, Daniel. If you're here to try to talk me into coming back, don't bother. I'm done with that. This is what I am now."

"If this is because of what happened on P45-289—"

"Why does it matter? I'm out, I've been out, I plan to stay out, end of discussion."

"Eliot—"

"Did Jack put you up to this?"

Daniel's face goes hard. "He's the one that saw the red flag on your file and told me about it, but I'm the one that decided to come by. We know you didn't have the easiest time working with us, but you did good work. Better than most. You did good work with us. You could do good work with us again."

Eliot just shakes his head. "I'm out, Daniel. I've been out. I'm staying out. That wasn't the right line of work for me, you know that as well as I do."

Daniel swallows audibly. "Last chance. Jack's not going to be able to keep the door open for you forever."

Eliot just shrugs. "That's fine. I don't need that door open anymore. I told you; I'm done."

Daniel just nods slowly. "Suit yourself, then."

When Daniel leaves, Eliot almost regrets that this will be the last time he sees the back of Daniel Jackson. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
